


Carnage

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Your skin erupts into goosebumps, and you can practically feel the electricity coursing through your veins, you can feel the sparks at your fingertips – all this only a phantom, only a ghost of the power Kylo wields.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 27





	Carnage

The sweat between your bodies cools as your breath evens out, shallow pants returning to deep full lungs of crisp air. You’re straddled across his lap, his cock still buried inside you from the ride you gave him, glass shattered and pillows torn, downy feathers floating in the air from the way the Force exploded around you, a result of Kylo’s orgasm.

His hands are roaming, roving across your skin the way they’re wont to do when he’s pliant and warm like this, when his muscles have turned to putty as you still circle your hips in small little motions, milking his cock. His head is tipped back into one of the only surviving pillows he’s got left, propped up under his head, his eyes glowing flickering amber and red.

He’s gorgeous, like this, the thrum of energy that surrounds you a warm embrace, and you open yourself up to the dark, let it course through you the way it does through him, through your Supreme Leader. Your skin erupts into goosebumps, and you can practically feel the electricity coursing through your veins, you can feel the sparks at your fingertips – all this only a phantom, only a ghost of the power Kylo wields. You have no Force powers of your own, but through the bond you share with your husband, you can pretend, you can imagine what it might be like.

And oh, it is so delicious.

“Are you afraid?” Kylo asks, eyes half-lidded.

“Yes.” You reply, lightly taking hold of his hands and guiding them up your body, up to cup and squeeze at your breasts as you shift yourself on his lap, sighing and humming out a moan as his cock prods against your walls, still coming coming coming when you say, “It’s foolish, to not be afraid.”

“Of what?” He wonders aloud, groping at you lazily, pinching and rolling your nipples under his thumbs, making your pussy drip all over him.

His gaze lowers to it, to your cunt as it squeezes his cock, and he drops one of his thumbs to circle on your clit, not in any rush. You’ve come so many times tonight, gushed all over him, you’re not so sure you’ve got another one left in you before you collapse in exhaustion.

That’s not to say he’s not going to try.

“Of – mmm Kylo, please – of never seeing you again.” You sigh, your own head tipping back, your eyes fixed on your reflection in the mirror on the ceiling. It’s shattered from the impact of the Force, so when you blink, a thousand eyes blink back at you.

 **“No one is going to hurt you.”** Kylo licks his lips, presses on your clit a little harder, makes you squirm on top of him.

You feel the familiar caress of invisible hands on your throat, cupping your cheeks, petting your hair, rubbing your back, soothing sweet gestures of the Force that you and Kylo aren’t so sure he’s in control of. He gets jealous of it, sometimes, the way it likes you so much, the way it wants to keep you all for itself. But you belong to Kylo, just as he belongs to you.

“It’s not me that I’m worried about – oh _honey_.” You have to brace yourself on his chest, lest you’ll topple over, and you come again, eyes fluttering shut and jaw dropping open.

“I pity the fool who tries to kill me, knowing what you’re capable of.” He’s deadly serious, even through the haze of his pleasured bliss, he’s serious.

“Oh?” You reach a hand up and lightly trace the scar from his brow bone to his chest, fingertips trailing against his naked chest as the invisible hands are replaced by the calloused sweaty palms of your man. “And what’s that, what am I capable of?”

It’s a joke, a little teasing jest, a rhetorical question as you lean down for a kiss. He greets your lips with his own, hot tongue hot as it slides across your own, but when he pulls away the gold in his eyes flickers flares flames, more pronounced in the moments like this. Your breath catches, he’s so handsome, you simply have to kiss him again.

And when he pulls back, when he looks at you, he sees the shadow of a fiery red in your own irises, and he grins when he says, “Carnage.” 


End file.
